


Sora Fanfic Idea

by frysfan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Post-Series, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frysfan/pseuds/frysfan
Summary: A thing I wrote as an idea of a post series event for Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. Possible spoilers for those that haven't seen it.





	Sora Fanfic Idea

After the war, post series, Sora officially becomes a member of the You Show Duel school.

Officially.

On the way home (from possibly celebrating at said school) Yuya and Yoko talk to Sora about something, but from the way they’re talking it seems suspicious. Sora notices and keeps his guard up. They get to the door and when it’s opened-

“SURPRISE!”

Sora jumps up in alarm searching for his duel disk (his training from Academia embedded in his mind) and only stops when Yuya calms him telling him that there’s nothing to worry about and that his friends wanted to throw him a birthday party.

Sora blinks. “Birth..day? Party? What’s a birth-day?”

The others look at him shocked that he would have no idea what something like celebrating the day of your birth is like. They explain it to him and when asked if he ever had anything like it before he answered no. All they cared about was becoming great soldiers back at Academia. Other things were nonexistent when your main motivation was to fight for what they considered a worthy cause. Even with the possibility of facing death.

After a moment taking in this information, they gather to tell him that he doesn’t have to worry about that anymore. He has real friends, a real family, here with them. No more fighting. No more sacrificing. Just fun and good times. Sora then tells them that he doesn’t even know when he was born. Yuya and Yuzu grin Yuzu taking out a folder and waving it back and forth telling of how they found it in a pile of files during the war. She gives it to Sora telling him that all his info is in there. He takes it and looks over the first page.

His birthday is that day.

Sora takes it in and smiles. He counts the years and declares that he was born that many years ago. The others smile with him and wish him a happy birthday. Sora almost holds the folder to his chest then states that since it’s the anniversary of his birth that they SHOULD throw a party. “Let’s not waste any time!”

They go in the kitchen. Stopping to stare at the table before him, Sora is stunned at the sight of an ice cream cake with said number of candles, chips, soda, party themed decorations, and, of course, a giant bowl of candy. Sora gets told to sit at a special chair with a balloon attached to it and has a party hat on the seat. He questions why he has to wear it. When told he doesn’t seem pleased but goes along with it anyway.

They eat and are merry Yuya and Co being happy to see their friend happily celebrating his birthday for the first time in his life.

After a bit of fun and games, they move him to the living room to give out presents. Sora once again questions this and is told that they are for him.

“I get presents..for being born? Cool! :)”

They all give their gifts ranging from drawings to DM cards to new clothes to money. A final gift is given. Sora feels the box in his hands being told that it’s from everyone. He tears off the wrapping, pulling the lid off to reveal-

A picture in a frame.

It’s of everyone standing in front of the You Show Duel school crowded around themselves smiling and posing. Sora being sandwiched between a happy Yuya and Yuzu giving peace signs while the middle had his arms on their shoulders grinning just as happily from ear to ear. It was taken that day. The day of his birthday.

Sora stared at it. Nothing was said or done for a moment. Yuya and Yuzu asked if he was ok. His face twitched. Then again. A hiccup was heard. Then again. His face scrunched up..lip trembling. A tear fell. Then another. Another. His eyes rained tears unable to contain these feeling in his chest anymore. His friends are surprised by this and ask him why he was crying.

“Y-you don’t understand. This, all of this, was just so great you guys! I..I-I’ve never had a birthday before and you showed me just how awesome it can be! For the first time..in my life...I have real friends. A family. A home. No war, no pressure, no following orders... Just.. I can..finally..breath. Be a kid. Like you guys. Like a normal kid..”

Yuzu put a hand to her mouth about to cry. Everyone was teary-eyed at this.

Yuya put a hand on his arm. “Of course you can. You’re home now. Our home. Right,” He put a fist out. “Buddy?”

Sora stared at it..then grinned and laughed. “Right!” He balled a fist and bumped it against Yuya’s, his friend. Yuzu placed her hand on theirs which made the two look up and smile. Not long after the others joined in welcoming Sora into their little world.

Their home. Family.


End file.
